


Uncomfortably Comfortable First Dates

by sharkcuddler



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, First Dates, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcuddler/pseuds/sharkcuddler
Summary: The coffee house was as quiet as ever. A serene little place catty corner to his place of work so there was never a need for rush with Spencer Reid. It was new, that was part of the appeal. The romanticism of no longer spilling coffee on the subway still fresh within him. Despite its age, Spencer had already fallen into a quaint routine. One that was dramatically jostled by a man greeting Spencer before he reached the counter, two coffee’s in hand.“Spencer right? Black coffee with about seven sugar packets?”_Spencer Reid had never gone out with another man. He never even considered it a possibility in his life. But when a tall, handsome stranger asks him out, Spencer only had one response.





	Uncomfortably Comfortable First Dates

The coffee house was as quiet as ever. A serene little place catty corner to his place of work so there was never a need for rush with Spencer Reid. It was new, that was part of the appeal. The romanticism of no longer spilling coffee on the subway still fresh within him. Despite its age, Spencer had already fallen into a quaint routine. One that was dramatically jostled by a man greeting Spencer before he reached the counter, two coffee’s in hand. 

“Spencer right? Black coffee with about seven sugar packets?” He gestured at the outstretched cup in hand, carefully balancing said number of packets on top.

“Um, yes?” He awkwardly took the cup, more out of need to help for of fear of a spill.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be presumptuous, but I just noticed you coming in every day, like me, and I overheard your coffee order and I was just wondering if you’d like to sit and have a cup with me.”

Spencer paused. Normally Spencer would assume the man would want to speak to him about a seminar he’d just given or perhaps persuade him to have his team investigate an unsolved case that had been driving the man to the brink. But that wasn’t true. The man appeared to be completely together and he didn’t recall that face at any lecture. He had seen the man many of the times he’d visited the coffee house, but hadn’t paid him much attention. Why would he? He should say no. But a quick once over of the man drew no red flags. He gave an ere of confidence, a good, high paying job, stressful enough to result in nail biting, great genetic inheritance. And he was tall. Quite tall. 

But he had work and he hadn’t even offered up a name.

“I’m sorry, I’m apparently quite rude! I’m Nolan, Nolan Klein.” He offered up a hand but Spencer opted for a small wave.

“Spencer Reid. And, I don’t shake hands, really. A staggering number of pathogens are spread through the hands, it’s actually safer to kiss.”

“Well if that’s what would make you more comfortable.” He flashed a charming half smile connecting with a wink at Spencer’s moment of panic. Was that panic in his stomach or butterflies? 

Winking means flirting. Is this man flirting with him? No. People like that don't flirt with him or pay him any mind at all. And he wasn’t gay. He had to decline.

“So would you care to sit?”

“Yeah.” _Wait! What?_

Nolan had led them to a table in the corner. Coincidentally enough, hopefully, this was the table Spencer sat at anytime he had a moment or two to spare. 

“So, what do you do, Spencer?”

“Oh, uh,” he started opening the sugar packets, as if the overload of sugar would calm his nerves, “I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit. And you?” _Are a lawyer_. He wanted to finish but, he didn’t want to come off creepy or like a show off. 

“Ah, one of the good guys, I like that. I’m a lawyer myself. And not even the good kind.” Nolan laughed at his “joke”. But it was infectious and even brought a giggle out of Spencer.

Nolan leaned back and watched Spencer stir his coffee for a moment, smiling. “You really do take that much sugar, huh?”

Spencer flushed. People mock him for his absurd coffee choice all the time, why did Nolan get a reaction? Why did he feel the need to not look like a fool in front of a stranger? 

“Well, uh, it’s just, unm-”

“Hey, no worries. It’s cute.”

_Cute. ___

____

 

____

 

____

Coffee was great. No. Coffee was comfortable. Comfort, especially with a stranger, was a rarity for Spencer Reid. Except Nolan wasn’t a stranger anymore. Well, mostly not a stranger. It had only been a near flawless thirty minutes before sharp dings brought him back to the horribly uncomfortable world. Texts from J.J.. He was stopping in before work, and now he was late!

____

“I’m so sorry, uh, I have to go. I think I’m late.” Spencer stood and reached for his bag and a strong, calloused hand caught his wrist. 

____

“Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?”

____

Spencer’s breath hitched. _I’m not gay. We’ve only just met. I’m not gay. You’re much too attractive to want to be with me. I’m not gay!_

____

“Sure.” He squeaked out. Wait, he was supposed to say no. But despite all reasoning and what he thought he knew, Spencer Reid really wanted to go out with Nolan Klein.

____

“Perfect!” He pulled out his phone and passed it to Spencer. “Put your contact in and I’ll text you the info.”

____

He did. “I’ll see you tomorrow I suppose.”

____

“Yeah, it’s a date.”

____

_A date._

____

 

____

 

____

Spencer did not spend too much time fretting over the night. Why should he? He’d been on dates before. Nothing to panic too much over. _But this is a man._ No problem again. Nolan had texted him the name of a restaurant and a showtime for a period drama. It was a little nicer, but still nothing he hadn’t done with Morgan or Rossi or any member of the team. Best to focus on work instead of worrying himself into a fit.

____

It was the end of the workday, a few hours before he was meeting Nolan, and Spencer was getting ready to depart. The rest of the team was also getting ready to leave for their Friday night.

____

“Hey Spence,” J.J. called, “drinks tonight, you in?”

____

“Uh, actually I can’t make it tonight, rain check?” he said.

____

“Ah, c’mon Reid!” Morgan chimed. “Unless you got yourself a honey waiting for you, I don’t see what could stop us from dragging you out.”

____

Of course Spencer was a fool for thinking he could pack his things and leave. Of course he was a fool for thinking this trained group of profilers wouldn’t notice his blush and evasive maneuvers. A damned fool.

____

He tried to scurry away during the melody of “oooohhh”s but to no avail.

____

“Ah, ah, ah, Pretty Boy. I want a name. Details. Who is she? Where are you going? Game Plan, man!”

____

“Uh, dinner and a movie.” All of the eyes on him made him want to collapse.

____

“See, that’s what I like to hear,” he said. “Dark theatre, tight space, perfect time for some late night lovin’.”

____

“What?” It had never occured to Spencer how intimate this could potentially be. This wasn’t going to be the same as going out with Morgan or Rossi, this was a date! “Yeah, um, I should, I should just cancel.”

____

He raced to the elevator doors, the team followed but only J.J. made it inside and waved off the others. 

____

“What’s going on, Spence?”

____

He remained facing forward, arms clutching his bag. “I have a date.” 

____

“Yeah.” She smiled. “Are you worried?” Frantic nod. “It’s just first date jitters.”

____

“It’s _not_ just first date jitters!”

____

“Okay,” she said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Well, do you like her?” Nod. “Do you want to go?” Nod. “Then what’s the problem?”

____

“It’s with a guy!”

____

There was a moment of silence. A very eternal and incredibly uncomfortable moment of silence.

____

“Um, okay, wow. Spence, I didn’t know you-”

____

“Me neither.”

____

Realization dawned. “Oh. So this is your first…” She trailed off, but Spencer nodded.

____

“I don’t know what to do!” he said. “He just came up to me in the middle of the coffee house and we talked and he asked me out and I just said yes! I’ve never gone out with a man before, I never even thought! But he was just so funny, and nice, and cute and… and I thought I could but what if Morgan’s right? What if he wants to get close during the movie, or-or _kiss_ , or more… I’ve never. I should cancel.” The doors opened to the main floor and Spencer was ready to jump out when J.J. closed them again.

____

“Spence,” she forced him to look at her. “It’s just a date. And if he’s lucky enough to get a date with Spencer Reid, he’s just going to have to go as fast or as slow as slow as you want. Everything’s going to be okay.”

____

Spencer took her hand. “Thanks J.J..”

____

She pecked a kiss on his cheek as the doors slid open again. “Lucky guy,” she whispered before he stepped out. However, before the doors closed again she chose to yell, “Use protection!”

____

That brought a smile to him.

____

 

____

 

____

Spencer sat alone at the restaurant fiddling with his cuffs. He’d shone up 20 minutes early and was just beginning to realize that mistake. It left long, uninterrupted thoughts about his poor choices in his clothes or how he combed his hair. It also left him to wonder if Nolan was going to show up at all. It wouldn’t be the first time in his life he was asked out as a joke. But he’d hoped that childish pranks were in his past. But the minutes dragged on and it seemed-

____

“Spencer!” 

____

Nolan had popped up at the table. Spencer rose to greet him, but it was a miscalculated move, as he violently banged his knee against the table, and nearly fell into him. Strong hands grasped his arms.

____

“Are you alright?” he asked.

____

Spencer nodded and offered up a goofy half smile. “Yeah, I’m just clumsy.” 

____

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ve got you.”

____

Like coffee, dinner went swimmingly. Spencer didn’t make nearly as much of a fool of himself as he had thought he would. Though his plan to let Nolan do all the talking for the night was shattered when he kept asking Spencer questions with seemingly genuine interest. That had thrown Spencer, but no wine was spilled no matter how close it had come. The only real awkward moment came with the check.

____

“No,” Nolan said, “I asked you out, I should pay. You got next time.”

____

_Next time._

____

That made Spencer’s heart sing. The night wasn’t even half over and Spencer couldn’t wait for another. 

____

They made their way out to the street and Nolan had suggested they walk. It wasn’t far. Spencer agreed since he didn’t live far and had walked here himself.

____

“That’s good to know.” Nolan added as they began their walk.

____

That sent a brief panic to Spencer. Now that he’d mentioned it, was Nolan expecting something? What if he walked him home, should he invite him in? Would he have to?

____

No. Spencer shook that train of thought out. They were going to go as slow as he wants. Unfortunately the walk wasn’t slow at all and they reached the theatre in a matter of minutes. Sure it was quiet but not awkward or unpleasant at all.

____

The theatre was nearly empty. It seems most were put off from a russian period drama on a Friday night. 

____

They sat in their seats, far back, dead center, as the trailers began to play. Spencer didn’t notice Nolan didn’t put their drink divider down until a muscled arm reached around his shoulders. He violently flinched from the contact.

____

“I’m sorry,” Nolan said, drawing his hand back. “Germs right?”

____

“Yeah, germs,” he lied. “But it’s fine. Just, uh, spooked me a bit.”

____

Nolan took this as the okay and placed his arm once again around Spencer. But Spencer was not okay. His stomach was doing somersaults while his arms and legs felt like they were on fire. By the time the movie began Spencer was sure he was about to vomit from nerves when he heard a quiet, yet panicked, “oh, no.”

____

He turned to face Nolan whose forehead was creased with worry. “What happened?”

____

“I… I thought there were subtitles.”

____

Spencer turned back to the screen. He was right. The dialogue was rapid fire and not a single word appeared on the screen.

____

“Spencer I’m sorry. I was kinda trying to impress you with this smart people movie.”

____

_Impress me? Him?_ “You, um, don’t need to impress me. You’re impressive already.” His blush was so intense that he didn’t dare turn back to Nolan. “Plus, I actually speak Russian. So, I could tell you what’s happening.”

____

Nolan slid a bit closer, smile alight on his face. “I’d love that.”

____

The movie droned on as any period movie might but Spencer was having a ball. It was very rare that he got to go on this long talking uninterrupted about historical inaccuracies in movies. Nolan smiled and joked with him and appeared to be sincerely impressed and interested in what Spencer was saying. 

____

And Spencer was becoming more and more comfortable by the moment. Slowly throughout the film they had inched closer and closer together until Spencer was full on cuddling against Nolan.

____

“So he just left?” Nolan asked nearing the end of the film.

____

“Yeah, I don’t know why they chose to add in the, uh, dramatics, but he ditched out at the first sign of trouble.”

____

They laughed, not minding the two other people in the theatre. Brown eyes met gold and for a moment they began to flutter close as he leaned in. Then Spencer retreated, tore himself from Nolan’s arms and continued reciting the translated dialogue to Nolan.

____

Leaving the theatre was awful. Neither spoke and Nolan’s offer to walk Spencer home was only met with a downcast, enthusiastic nod. He didn’t have the confidence for words. Of course it was like him to ruin such a perfect moment. What did he think was going to happen? 

____

In an attempt to rekindle the closeness, Spencer slowly reached down a hand and intertwined it with Nolan’s. This move was met with no resistance and his hand was given a small squeeze that sent the butterflies in his stomach into a frenzy. 

____

Stopping in front of his building, their hands dropped.

____

“I had a really great time tonight, Spencer.” he said, stepping the tiniest bit closer. “I hope we can go out again?”

____

“Me too! Um, I mean, I also had fun and-and would like to see you again as well.” _Attaboy Spence…_

____

“I suppose this is goodnight.” He inched closer.

____

“Yeah…”

____

Golden eyes fluttered close. He leaned down to Spencer and any possible chance there was to salvage this moment jumped back with a pitiful, “I’m sorry” and ran up the stairs.

____

He was an idiot. Saying yes in the first place was a monumental mistake. He had shown himself a coward in front of this man who had gone and wasted a night because of him. 

____

He was up the stairs, at his door, tears threatening to fall, when he was shaken out of his head. Nolan was there. Confused and concerned.

____

“Spencer are you alright? What happened?”

____

And he couldn’t hold it in anymore. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I panicked and I-I-”

____

“Spencer! Calm down. Is this because I tried to kiss you? I’m sorry, I saw your reaction in the theatre and I shouldn’t’ve tried it again-”

____

“No!” He yelped. “No, you’re great I just… I’ve never… I got freaked out.”

____

“Never what?”

____

Spence chewed his lip and kept his stare at the floor, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

____

“I’ve never even gone out with a man. And I’ve never kissed one and I freaked.”

____

The pregnant pause was going to be the death of Spencer.

____

“That’s cute.”

____

Spencer shot his head up. “What?”

____

Nolan took a step forward, backing Spencer against his door. 

____

“I think you are so goddamn beautiful and I want to kiss you right now. Don’t think, just answer. Do you want to kiss me?”

____

“Yes,” he breathed.

____

Nolan then leaned in, Spencer’s breath hitched then he pressed his lips to his. Spencer let out a gasp and Nolan, knowing Spencer’s flightiness, took the opportunity to slide his tongue in. And boy did Spencer reciprocate. It’s not like he’d never kissed before. He’d consider himself quite skilled as a matter of fact. If Spencer had ever felt fireworks before this was the goddamn fourth of July. But this was different. Rougher. More need. Spencer couldn’t tell if this was simply what men are or if this was who Nolan was. And he didn’t care what this meant about who he was or what he liked because right now, in this hallway, Spencer liked Nolan. And it seemed like Nolan liked Spencer.

____

When Nolan pulled away he left Spencer wide eyed and heavy breathing. Mostly from nerves. 

____

He leaned in. “Good, yeah?”

____

Spencer nodded.

____

“Would you like me to come in?”

____

He shook his head.

____

“Would you like to go out again?”

____

Nod.

____

“Then I’ll call you tomorrow,” he pecked Spencer on the cheek and whispered, “Goodnight.”

____

“Goodnight,” he breathed.

____

And damn if it wasn’t a good night.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my debut work for this site. Your interest, no matter how fleeting, and feedback mean the world to me.
> 
> I'm debating on whether or not expanding this work into a duology, possibly a series. But it's undecided.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions! Ciao!


End file.
